A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words
by Mac-alicious
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words Nate, but I don't need that many to get my point across.


**A/N: **This is just a little scene (hence the length) that I wish was, well not in but somewhere between Seventeen Candles and Blair Waldorf Must Pie. It must be me taking Chuck x Blair to heart because I just want Blair to wash her hands of the romantic relationship with Nate. This isn't a Chuck x Blair (but there is a little inkling of it if you squint—okay not really but if you look closely there's a possibility), it's just a Blair and Nate finalizing the ending of their relationship. BECAUSE, I wish it were so. I choose—in the words of mystripedskirt--to ignore those previews minus Chuck in the tux, thanks. (Referencing Hi Society). Anyway, R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG. Evidence #1: Was Chuck in the last episode? Hmm? No? Then I don't own GG. Evidence #2: Where the previews strongly Nate x Blair oriented? Yes? Then I don't own GG. Conclusion: If I owned GG, Chuck would be in ever episode and Chuck x Blair would be dominate as of hmm, a week ago.

**A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words**

When Nate came out of his place the next morning, he found a very indifferent looking Blair Waldorf waiting on the sidewalk. Nate had seen Blair exhibit a wide range of emotions, but none had ever filled him with such a sense of foreboding as this lack of emotion had. Nate timidly approached Blair's stagnant figure. He avoided meeting her eyes even as they bored into his scalp. He didn't bring his head up until he was standing right in front of her, and even then he couldn't manage to look her directly in the eyes for longer than a second or two.

"Blair, I meant to call. About last night…" Nate immediately launched into the generic apology.

"Are you about to make some elaborate excuse?" Blair cut him off. "Because that's all you've ever been: excuses and empty apologies."

"I've just been so overwhelmed. With my dad and everything." Nate started then sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't know what to do."

"Well I can tell you one thing, Nate. This was not the right thing to do." Blair held up her phone, giving Nate a clear view of the picture of him and the mystery blonde.

"Blair, it's not what it looks like…" Nate responded.

Blair pulled the phone back to look at the picture again, "I don't expect you to tell me who she is. Frankly, I couldn't care less. It's not even that you skipped my birthday, _my birthday_, to go traipsing about New York with some other girl. It's that you had the nerve to call me and say there was a chance you might really want me and then you don't show. Just the fact that you could do that to me, after all we've been through." Blair paused to try and compose herself. "I afford friends better treatment."

"I didn't mean to—"

"Excuses, excuses." Blair cut him off, "Just own up for once."

Nate swallowed, "Blair, I wish there were words to make this right, but there aren't."

"A picture is worth a thousand words Nate, but I don't need that many to get my point across." Blair replied firmly. "We're over. We're through. As in done for good. No more second chances. No more let's try again. I can barely trust you to be my friend."

"Blair…"

"I have to close the book on us if I'm ever going to be able to move on." Blair shook her head.

Nate frowned, "We were happy one."

"We weren't happy. We were fooling ourselves. I can't pretend anymore." Blair corrected. "You hurt me. I'm not going to act like nothing has happened. I have to be done. I can't hang onto you forever. We have to let go."

"You know I care about you Blair. With everything that's going on right now, if you got pushed to the side, I'm sorry."

"Nate it's not about feeling neglected."

"I agree that we need some time apart. I have to figure out things with my dad…" Nate trailed off. "But this is a little drastic, don't you think?"

"No Nate, I don't." Blair averted her gaze. "I have the greatest sympathy for you and your family and the situation you're in right now. But I also have the satisfaction of knowing there might be a happy ever after out there for me that doesn't involve you."

"I'm sorry." Nate finally spoke, looking deflated and defeated.

"Me too." Blair nodded.

She stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on Nate's cheek before turning away. Without another work, she slipped into the backseat of the car that had driven her. As the car pulled away, she praised herself for having the strength to not turn her head and look back at Nate's now disappearing figure. She only looked forward.


End file.
